The Sound Master
by HoldMeForEverF
Summary: A woman named Avalia appears in Karakura town. Unaware of her spiritual powers she is soon attacked by Hollow. And the knight in shiny armor is there to save her. The problem is he is no knight and he he has no armor, but still she falls for him. Urahara Kisuke finally finds the one, but will he manage to keep her away from trouble? Urahara Kisuke x OFC


_Hello, guys! It's been a long time since I last used this account for writing. So here is a story about Urahara Kisuke. Why? Because I love him. I know this first chapter is not so awesome, but I suck at first chapters. And second… I have no beta reader. So be gentle. xD_

**The OFC is a woman named Avalia Karragaianis. She is greek. Her family in from the Athens and they have been ling in Japan for 20 years. Her father is a doctor and her mother is a nurse. Avalia's older brother is married and owns a small restaurant. **

The other information will come out in the chapters. I'll probably update in two or three days.

Hope you enjoy the story. It won't be more than 10 chapters so stay with me. :*

Spring. She loved that season.

Ava was sitting on a small bench in a part in the center of Karakura town. She was alone and she hated it. But she wanted to move because her brother moved in next door with his new family and it was getting quite crowded in their neighborhood, a little change in surroundings and new friends were always something welcome.

Ava brushed some of her blonde hair that was in her face and pouted. She slowly got up and decided to continue exploring the town. Suddenly a ball flew he way missing hitting her in the face by just a few inches.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with dark short hair ran up to her to get the ball.

"It's… ok" Ava said still dumb folded.

"Kurosaki! Careful!" A boy yelled as the girl apologized.

Ava decided to speed up away from the kids playing. Not that she didn't like kids, but usually she was quite unlucky when it came to getting away from objects that tend to hit her in the face. Soon she was on a street walking slowly forward, after all she had nothing else to do since she moved just two days ago.

Starring at the windows of the shops, she continued walking when suddenly a shadow passed over her. Ava looked up thinking it was a big bird.

"What the…?" She muttered as she saw a pterodactyl like creature. She then looked around her… no one else seemed to notice it.

"I'm having hallucinations… " She mumbled fast and began walking very fast. Hallucinations probably couldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to risk it.

As she moved the creature gave out a loud scream and charged at her.

"This is not happening!" Ava sped up as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran down the street she turned down a narrow alley to try to loose… that thing. A minute later she was out of it and standing in front of a small weird looking shop.

"I think I lost it" She said to her self when she heard that scream once again and a moment after it was in the sky right above her.

Ava just stood there frozen and looked up. The creature flapped its wings and charged down to attack her when suddenly a red light passed through it and it … disappeared.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked as Ava finally lowered her head and stared at him with her mouth still open. The man had messy blonde hair, a green and white hat and clothing that reminded of a typical Japanese traditional.

"Aaa." Was all she managed to say.

"Would you like some tea?" The man than asked. Ava still stared not moving.

'Alright then." He said and pulled her gently towards the shop. As they stepped in a boy with bright red hair appeared.

"Urahara-san, was that a hollow now?" The boy asked.

"It was, Jinta-kun. It was trying to attack this lady here, so I had to stop it. Would you tell Tessai-san to make some tea." The man whose name was Urahara said.

"Yeah. She looks pretty shaken up." Jinta said and ran off.

Urahara led Ava to the back of the shop to a room and make her sit down next to a table.

"Are you ok?" He tried asking again.

"What was that?" Ava suddenly asked moving closer to him with their faces just a centimeter apart.

"A hollow." He simply said.

"A what?"

As Urahara opened his mouth to answer the door flew open and a huge semi- dark skinned man went it.

"Urahara-dono! Is the lady ok?" He said as he placed the tea on the table and pulled Ava away from Urahara who was also not moving away.

"Tessai- san. I think she needs to rest. This seemed like a great shock for her." Urahara said.

"I agree. Please, drink this." Tessai said as he handed Ava a cup. She took it with shaing hands.

"What was that?" She asked once again now trembling.

"I'll explain when you calm down. Drink this and I promise I'll tell you." Urahara said.

Ava nodded and slowly took a sip of her drink. She almost immediately felt lightheaded and placed the cup back on the table. Just as she was about to lay on the ground Tessai picked her up bridal style and carried her to another room to put her on a bed.

"Could you tell me your name?" Ava heard Urahara as Tessai placed her down. Her eyes were about to shut down any second.

"Avalia." She said and a second later she was asleep.

Tessai and Urahara got back to the room where the tea was.

"Urahara-dono, she looks like she's seen a Hollow for the first time." Tessai said.

"Strange. She seems to have a pretty strong spiritual presence and yes… she was absolutely frozen when it was about to attack her." Urahara said taking a sip of his tea.

"For now I believe we should look after Ava-sama and make sure she is alright and aware of what's going to be happening to her from now on." Tessai said.

Urahara nodded and looked away. The girl, Avalia, looked beautiful. For some reason he really was surprised. He usually noticed women. Yoruichi-san, often liked to tease him that he was still single. But he had no desire for romance.

"Urahara-dono." A shadow casted over him. "Would you, please inform me if you have any disrespectable thought towards Avalia-sama." He said dangerously low.

"No,no,no…Now what made you think that. I was just thinking about her well being." Urahara weaseled away with a stupid smile on his face. Tessai- san was a scary man when he was angry or worried.

"Oh… great then. Now we need to check over the supplies we got from Soul Society." He brightly said and the blonde man darkened.

"Now? Whyyy? I'm tired. I need more tea… I…" Tessai pulled Urahara up and dragged him.

"Kuchiki-dono said she would be here later today to pick up some things she needs" With that Urahara was dragged away to work.

Avalia was sleeping and she was not even slightly aware that something else was about to happen.


End file.
